


Shoot Me (with all those uwus)

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, dowoon is their child, im sungjin, jae is a shy boi, just shoot!, sungbri are hypemen, what are tags, wonpil is even more shy, young k appears in the 2nd chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: in where wonpil thought jae was a really cute ghost ?aka 3 stupid things wonpil did and one that everyone is thankful (not really) for





	1. Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Just Shoot! [Last Scene](https://youtu.be/nFa3ts-L37o) at 5:18 onwards, you'll see where i got this from.
> 
> anyway, hi !! im back owo and i hope u like this fluff hdhsjahah

It was accidental at first.

Wonpil was only really passing by, running errands as the vice president of the student council. It was nearly 7 in the evening and there really shouldn't be other students in the campus except the council but when Wonpil passes by the club room of the music club, he'll admit he got startled by the voice. Like, really startled, with a slight jump and a scream he managed to hold in.

The door was slightly open so he peeks in, seeing nothing but an empty room until a boy with light blue hair walks into his vision, sighing with his face looking down.

Wonpil really should get going but he waited to hear the boy's voice again. Soon enough, the boy looks up again and starts to sing. The note was fairly high, surprising Wonpil again but he was also impressed by how stable the boy's voice was.

_oneulmankeumeun I smile_  
_apeudorado I smile~_

He stays by the door until his phone rings, making the boy whip his head towards the door and sending Wonpil running towards the stairs. He pants, takes a deep breath in before answering his phone.

" _Kim Wonpil, where are you? It's been a whole 5 minutes, how far did you go?_ "

 _Oh no._  he thinks, trying to make up an excuse on the spot. "Uh, made a quick stop to the restroom. Sorry hyung, I'll be right there."

He hears Sungjin sigh through the receiver. " _Okay. Now come quick, I want to get this over with so we can go home._ "

"Okay hyung, sorry hyung."

Sungjin drops the call and Wonpil sighs. He really hopes the blue haired boy didn't see him.

—

The next day rolls in and Wonpil doesn't see the boy until halfway through the day, not before Wonpil started conjuring up possibilities that he probably heard _and_  saw a ghost. A really talented ghost. So fortunately for his sanity, he sees him at the cafteria.

He was spending time with some of the music club members Wonpil knew of, and if Wonpil didn't immediately fall for his voice, well,

He definitely fell for the guy's looks.

The boy's hair covered his right eye, his jawline was very defined Wonpil was sure his finger would bleed at contact, and his smile.

"Hyung? Hyung, are you there?"

Wonpil looks at Dowoon who was snapping his fingers in front of his face. He blinks, looking at Sungjin afterwards.

"I am."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Wonpil sighs. "Really. I was just thinking of this week's tests and council requirements."

"But we finished all of our requirements last night." Sungjin pipes up. Wonpil lets out a small 'oh'.

"Okay, something's up with hyung. You don't usually forget things like that."

"There's _nothing_ up." Wonpil slightly raise his voice, glaring at Dowoon. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm human too! Humans forget things."

"Oh? Why is that? Was it the errands?" Sungjin asks, slightly intrigued.

 _Not at all._ Wonpil thinks. "Eh, kind of. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"We're not worrying, we were just curious because you suddenly spaced out and stared the moment Park Jaehyung and his crew entered the cafeteria."

Wonpil's ears get red. "Thanks guys, you're really such great friends."

"Got 'em." Dowoon gives Sungjin a high five.

_Park Jaehyung, huh._

—

The next week was when he heard the boy every single day.

The reason was because the council suddenly had a busy schedule with the upcoming school festival, which meant late nights at school, and what became Wonpil's favorite part of the day, passing by the music club to hear the boy sing.

He knows it's a bit creepy, but he also thinks it's similar to the way a fan looks up to his idol. Except, his idol is also his crush. That makes things a bit complicated because that means he's prone to doing stupid things.

For example, what he did the Wednesday night of that week.

They've all fallen to routine at this point. Discussions, Sungjin sending off Wonpil on errands, Wonpil staying by the music room, Sungjin giving him a knowing look, Wonpil blushing. That exact routine for a good 2, running 3 days now.

Sungjin sends Wonpil to leave the permit for the music club in their club room. Wonpil protested a bit, only because he didn't want to let the boy know who he is. That's the way Wonpil is. But of course, he can't refuse the task given by the student council  _president_  so he begrudgingly walks over to the music room.

He knocks on the door but there was no answer. He sucks in a breath, tilting his head slightly before knocking again. There still wasn't an answer so he starts to push the door open slightly, poking his head through the door.

"Hello?" He says with a small voice. There didn't seem to be a person in the room so he proceeds to go inside, papers clutched close to his chest. He walks to the table by the front of the room, leaving the papers down and giving a small attempt of straightening them.

He turns around to leave when he was met face to face with the blue haired boy.

He really tried not to scream but he was too surprised because one, it's his crush. Two, where did he come from? Three, why didn't he hear him come in? And lastly, _it's his crush_.

Jaehyung was also startled, Wonpil notes, his small eyes widening and mouth also falling into a shout. So they were shouting at each other for a few seconds until Jaehyung stops, making Wonpil stop too.

"What the _fuck_?" Jaehyung was the first one to speak actual words. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm giving your club's permit! Why didn't you tell me you were in here?" Wonpil asks back.

"I thought you were a thief or a ghost or something. Why did you scream at me?"

"A _thief_?" He scoffs. "I screamed at you because you scared the living daylights out of me."

Jaehyung doesn't retort back, making silence settle in between them. Wonpil was still breathing a bit too quickly, so he stands up straight, closes his eyes, and tries to calm his breathing.

"A-are you okay?" Jaehyung asks.

"Fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you mad?"

Wonpil looks up at him. "Mad? No...no, I'm not. Just really...surprised."

Jaehyung nods his head. "Good." He nods again. "Good, because I can't have a cute boy mad at me while in festival prep." He looks at Wonpil and he winks. He _fucking_ winks.

Wonpil was about to laugh hysterically but Jaehyung clears his voice. "Sorry for scaring you. I'm Park Jaehyung." He smiles. "You are?"

If you think that saying certain situations make you forget your name is overexaggerated, well Wonpil _actually_ forgets his name.

"U-uh...W-Wonpil? Kim Wonpil."

Jaehyung laughs. "Alright, nice to meet you, Kim Wonpil." He pauses. "You probably should get going, right? I know Park Sungjin and he probably doesn't want you," he makes a gesture between them. "Loitering."

That snaps Wonpil out of the mess of his thoughts. "Oh! Oh my God, you're right, I should—"

"Calm down, cutie. Tell him I was the one who slowed you down, he'd be fine with it." He laughs again. "Go on. I'll see you around, Wonpil."

And that was that. Yes, Wonpil was freaking out internally on his way back to his own club room, externally when he was face to face with Park Sungjin himself.

"Did you set that up?"

"Set what up?"

Wonpil makes inhuman noises, something similar to keyboard smashes in text. "That! That whole encounter with Jaehyung-ssi."

"I didn't. Is that why you took longer than usual?"

Wonpil puffed his cheeks in slight annoyance. "Yes."

Sungjin grabs his phone, dismissing Wonpil and telling him to go back to his seat. He was 90% sure Sungjin was about to text Jaehyung or something, but he decides to busy himself with the matter at hand and he continues to work.

 

Stupid thing number two is the final day before the festival itself.

It was really late and there were a fair amount of students staying in campus, setting up the final arrangements for whatever it is they prepared. That was also the night where Wonpil was fairly exhausted with the chaos he's had to deal with and that incident with Jaehyung.

So Sungjin has sent him off to yet another errand, luckily his last one for the night  as Sungjin finally had mercy on the poor boy when he didn't protest. He was tasked to announce the finalizations and to bid the students good luck and rest, which wasn't really hard.

Wonpil saved the music club for last, hoping that Jaehyung wasn't in there or was asleep or something, anything, just so that he wouldn't see Wonpil coming in.

But of course, it doesn't go that way. Actually, the music room's door was wide open and it was unusually quiet. So Wonpil stood in front of the door way, in full view to the people inside. He was about to knock to announce his presence when Jaehyung starts to sing Wonpil's favorite song by their group (he's heard nearly the entire setlist just this week).

_seororeul hyanghan_  
_maltuneun jeomjeom deo_  
_nalkarowojyeoman ga_

It woke Wonpil up slightly, eyes widening but he stayed rooted to the spot.

_geureul nal swa—_

"Bang bang, neoui bullet bullet bullet—" Wonpil sings at normal volume before lowering his voice and stopping himself before further embarrassing him. He awkwardly shuffles out of view, banging his head on the door once he was hidden. He hears Jaehyung's hearty laugh, the club murmuring and then stopping, and then he hears footsteps.

"So, Mr. Kim Wonpil," Wonpil jumps at the voice and nearly hits Jaehyung in the face. "Woah there, no hitting." He laughs.

"I-I'm so sorry, did I interrupt? I probably did, oh God—" Wonpil rambles, stopping only when Jaehyung plants his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Wonpil-ssi. It's okay, you actually had a nice voice. Everyone was...shook."

Wonpil raises an eyebrow at his language. "Shook?"

Jaehyung just laughs and shakes his head. "What brings you here?"

"Oh! I was supposed to give the final announcements and wish you all good luck."

"That's cute. Come on in then." Jaehyung says, tugging Wonpil by his wrist. The smaller man's eyes widen, placing a hand over Jaehyung's and resisting.

"Yeah, okay no, I just fully embarrassed myself in front of all those people, I'm not going in there."

"No you didn't."

"I did! Oh my God, I might resign as vice—"

"Oh dear God, Wonpil—"

"Jae—"

Jaehyung places his hands on his shoulder (again) before gently shaking him, making Wonpil stop rambling. Wonpil stares with surprise (and a hint of 'what the fuck' but Jaehyung decides to ignore that), so Jaehyung gives him a warm smile before placing his arm across Wonpil's shoulders and leading him in the room.

"Guys, Vice-Pil is here to give a few announcements!"

After Wonpil finishes his task and has greeted everybody in the room 'good night', Jaehyung offers to walk him back to the SC room.

"You don't have to."

Jaehyung pouts slightly and catches Wonpil off guard because, is Park Jaehyung giving him _aegyo_?

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"But you have to practice—"

And then Jaehyung literally lets out the longest sigh so Wonpil groans and lets him. (He can literally hear Dowoon calling him whipped.)

They do small talk, getting to know bits about each other and if either of them notices that they were walking way slower than normal, they don't say it.

After a few minutes, they finally reach their destination and Wonpil was about to bow and thank Jaehyung when the older speaks up.

"Give me your number?"

Wonpil was confused if Jaehyung was asking for it or if that was a statement. But one look at the taller man and he sees that he was actually shy about it.

"Uh, sure?"

After their little exchange, Jaehyung waves goodbye with the promise of doing better in the festival thanks to him (definitely didn't help Wonpil's inner dilemma and _goddamnit heart, calm the fuck down._ ), he enters the room feeling slightly bubblier and Sungjin immediately picks up on it.

"Had a nice time?"

Wonpil blushes but just walks back to his seat.

So that's how his night went down.


	2. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> festival day !!

Here in present time, it's festival day.

It's festival day but Wonpil is cooped up in the SC room making sure everything is under control. Sungjin is telling him to go and have some fun around but he refuses to do so, being persistent on helping around.

"You've done enough this entire week. I think you deserve some time off." Sungjin reasons, eyes not leaving the papers on his desk.

"Nah, don't be like that, hyung. Come on, let's finish this and then lets have fun together!"

"But Dowoon will be lonely out there."

"He has other friends, hyung."

Sungjin sighs and gives up, making Wonpil giggle. They bustle around for a few more minutes, maybe 5 or so when a knock on the door interrupts them.

A familiar face peeks through the door. "Hyung?"

"Younghyun? Hey, come on in."

Younghyun comes in the door and Wonpil audibly gasps. Younghyun looks up at him, before breaking into a really excited expression.

"Hey, it's Vice-Pil!"

Younghyun walks towards Wonpil, ignoring Sungjin's muttering. He shoots his hand out for a handshake, still grinning and _are his eyes sparkling or is Wonpil seeing things?_

"Hi! I'm Younghyun, Jaehyung hyung's friend and Sungjin hyung's—"

"Okay, break it up. Don't distract my most hardworking member."

"But hyung, this is Wonpillie—"

"Wonpillie?" Wonpil's question gets ignored.

"I know, but not now. What did you come in here for?"

"Ah, that's right!" Younghyun glances back at Wonpil. "Sorry Pil-ah. Mind if I borrow the Pres for a bit?"

Wonpil shakes his head. "N-not at all."

The two of them exit the room while bickering in hushed voices, leaving a confused Wonpil. The vice president shakes his head.

And then he groans as he cringes, remembering what he did last night.

"Ah, Wonpil you stupid little—" he sighs. "Embarrassing. Get yourself together Wonpil."

"Who are you talking to?"

Wonpil screams (really, when does he not?) and his hand shoots out, hitting something and then hearing a groan. The rest of the SC members either gasps or sighs (he thinks there's more people who sighed, _thanks guys._ )

"Ow."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, are you—"

Holy shit.

"I'm okay, you just—yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

Wonpil leaves his mouth open and Jaehyung had to snap in front of his face to get him back.

"Wonpil-ssi." _snap._ "Wonpil?"

"Oh my God, yes, hi, are you okay? Where did I—"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did you hit me? On the stomach but don't worry about it."

Wonpil was about to facepalm but Jaehyung catches his wrist, Wonpil looking at him wide eyed, so Jaehyung raises an eyebrow.

Wonpil nods, slowly pulling his hand from Jaehyung's grip. "W-what brings you here, Jaehyung-ssi?"

"I was looking for my band member. Practice is starting and he goes running off to...I'm guessing Sungjin since he isn't here. Have you seen them?"

"Younghyun-ssi? No, they didn't say where they were going. I didn't even know they were leaving."

Jaehyung scratches at his head lightly, nodding. He stops abruptly though, facing Wonpil.

"Wait, you know Younghyun?"

And Wonpil awkwardly laughs at that. "Y-yeah no, he just came by a few moments ago, introduced himself and called me Vice-Pil and Wonpillie."

Jaehyung mutters an English string of curse words under his breath. "Okay, thank you Wonpil." He heads for the door but then stops (again), looking at Wonpil.

"Also, stop using my whole name. It's weird. Call me Jae!"

And like that, he was gone.

—

It was 2 pm.

Wonpil hasn't grabbed lunch, Sungjin didn't come back (although he received a sorry text) but at least everything was finished.

He sighs, sitting where Sungjin was supposed to be. He dismisses everyone but he stays behind, resulting to him being being alone in the SC room. He leans back on the chair and closes his eyes.

_ding_

His phone gave off a notification but he doesn't acknowledge it. Not until the third one.

_**2:03 pm** _

**+82-**-****-******

hey

this is wonpil right?

its jae??

**Wonpil**

oh jae-ssi!

[  **Wonpil** _saved_ **_+82-**-****-****_** _as_ **blueberry** ]

whats up?

**blueberry**

not much actually

i heard you havent eaten tho

want food?

**Wonpil**

ah

maybe later

**blueberry**

what

no youre not doing this

**Wonpil**

what

jae-ssi?

hello???

_**2:** _ _**21 pm** _

**blueberry**

open the door

Wonpil sits up straight and looks at the door. _There's no way, there's no fricking way._  he chants. He walks up to the door, twisting on the doorknob and—

"Hey."

Wonpil kind of just...stares for a while. Jae was carrying two of each thing (whatever it is he bought) and as his eyes traveled up to Jae's face, he saw a questioning look.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

Wonpil quickly side steps and nods him in, reaching out to help Jae carrying the food over to the table.

"W-why?" Wonpil asks, busying himself with arranging the things. Jae hums.

"Sungjin kind of told me to. Besides, it's fine. The performances don't start in 2 more hours. After this, we can explore the festival."

"What d'you get?"

Jae opens up the containers, showing them to Wonpil. The younger was slightly surprised (and moved, really when do people ever do this for him? Not even Dowoon would.), but then he guesses Sungjin told him about the things he liked.

"You didn't have to, y'know."

"I just wanted to, y'know."

"W—"

"If you're gonna ask why again, I'll spoon feed you."

Wonpil immediately shuts his mouth, making Jae chuckle. "Aw, come on."

The two of them eat in peace, Jae's eyes widening after eating food that he never actually had before, Wonpil being surprised about it, and that just spurs their conversation on.

30 minutes later, Wonpil is locking up the SC room while Jae is on his phone. The younger taps him on the shoulder and they set off for the festival.

There were a couple things around that Wonpil was confused about. How did they come up with this? How did they even _get_  it to work?

"Want anything?"

Wonpil shakes his head, eyes just marveling at the sight of the entire student body having fun and taking a break from the academics. He sees something in particular, a stall that sold animal headbands. He absentmindedly grabs Jae's wrist and pulls him towards the stall and immediately picking up bunny ears for himself and cat ears for Jae.

"No." Jae immediately says when he saw Wonpil raise his hands to reach his head. Wonpil sadly pouts, putting both the ears back down.

"Y-you can keep the bunny one. I'll get it for you."

"Nah, it's okay."

"Oh my God, okay, fine, both ears."

Wonpil's eyes light up and he grabs the cat ears again and stands on his tip toes to place it onto Jae's head.

"There." Wonpil giggles, wearing the bunny ears. Jae pays the student behind the counter, thanking them.

"Pres is whipped." the student whispers, giving Jae a wink.

"Shut up, Jimin."

—

"Thanks for walking around with me. You should go, though. Don't you need to have last minute practices or something?"

Jae hums. "Yeah. Come with me."

"Why?"

"Think of it as an exchange for the food."

Wonpil rolls his eyes but walks beside him anyway. "I didn't ask for it."

"You still ate it."

They reach their destination and Younghyun greets them with a huge smile. Oh, and Sungjin was standing beside him.

"Hyung!" Younghyun calls out before looking at Wonpil. "Hey Vice!"

Wonpil waves back as Jae hits him upside the head. Younghyun whines under his breath and Sungjin walks up to Wonpil wearing an apologetic look.

"Did Jae do anything to you?" 

"What's that supposed to mean, Sungjin?" Jae protests but his question goes unacknowledged.

"What? No. No, he didn't. You did though." Wonpil accuses.

"I already apologized, Pil. Besides I think you enjoyed it anyway."

"Shut up, hyung." Wonoil whispers, trying to hide the blush that has bloomed on his cheeks.

"The cat ears fit you, hyung." Younghyun giggles. Jae's hand immediately flies to the headband, taking it off and shaking his head to fix his hair.

"You do not speak of this."

"Yes, pres." Younghyun replies, holding in his laughter. Jae hands the cat ears to Wonpil who rejects it.

"No, it's yours."

"I can't keep this!"

"Why not?"

"The president here has a cool guy reputation." Younghyun interrupts, pushing Jae away towards the stage. "Sorry again, Wonpil but we have to go."

Jae removes Younghyun's hands from him and walks back to Wonpil, taking his hand and placing the cat ears onto it.

"Keep it safe for me till we finish, okay? Will you watch?"

Wonpil nods, mouth slightly open in shock and confusion, cheeks tinted pink.

Jae smiles. "Good. See you in the crowd, Pil!"

"O-okay, goodluck!"

"Alright Wonpil, let's get ourselves a good seat." Sungjin says, walking away while texting Dowoon.

"You're watching too?"

"Well, yeah. They're my friends too, so I support them when I can." He pockets his phone and nods toward the seats.

"You and Younghyun hyung...what are you?"

"Humans."

Wonpil groans. "You know what I mean."

"We're...something. Let's just wait for Dowoon and enjoy the show."

The younger gasps dramatically, eyes going wide and hand flying over his mouth. "You're a thing." he whispers.

"Wonpil."

"You _are!"_ He squeals. "You guys are a things and you never told me." Then he pouts, making Sungjin sigh and apologize again. Wonpil whines until Dowoon arrives, clinging to him and Sungjin laughing at Dowoon.

The lights dim and the stage lights up with two spotlights.

" _Everybody make some noise!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
> sorry if it feels a bit rushed, i rlly planned this to be a oneshot but i decided to cut it into three anyway aaaaaaa mess but i hope you guys still enjoyed !!

**Author's Note:**

> miDTERMS ARE COMING pls talk to me on [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae) you could literally send me anything


End file.
